madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole/Quotes
|General}} /Online|Online}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Skipper: Skipper's log: I have arrived in shanghai on a super-secret solo mission. It's nice, a little humid. Someone has shipped a crate of weaponized soup-dumplings on this dock. The dim sum of all fears.... Hans: There is no dim sum, dumb-dumb! Skipper: Hans! Hans: Skipper... my old "frenemy." Skipper: But you were in— Hans: You think Hoboken can hold Hans the puffin?!? skipper: Well, I hoped you—so this was... Hans: A TRAP! Let's say we settle this with... MACKEREL! Skipper: Let's not! Hans: What was that! We always fish fight!? Skipper: We were in a rut, I don't want to be in a rut with you, Hans! Hans: You hurt with your words, Skipper, so I will hurt with my feet! S'kipper:' HA! AAH! Hans: You are right, Skipper, old chum! This does beat the fish! Skipper: Easy now, Hans... Chinese My Car Guy:'' Wǒ de che!! (translation: "My Car!") '''Skipper: Why the puzzling half smile that suggests you know something I do not! Hans: How do you really think I really got out of Hoboken, Skipper?! Skipper: Uh... Work release program? Hans: I had help from someone you know... Skipper: What?!? Blowhole: Pen-gu-in! Skipper: BLOWHOLE!?? Blowhole: Was that and entrance or what?! Not that you'll remember it thanks to my... Seaway sub woofer: MIND-JACKER!!! Blowhole: And now, you will forget everything. And most importantly... HOW TO SWIM!!! ----'Alice:' Chimpanzees, if they show they teeth, that's not a smile, it means they want to eat you... Mason: Honestly, how that woman got employed is a mystery worthy of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Marlene: Last school group of the day... Gotta make it count! Alice: Bus time! Let's move it! ---- Hans: Excuse me! Dr. Blowhole: What? Hans: Dr. Mammal-fish, do you have the Wi-Fi in this place? Dr. Blowhole: I'm scheming here! Hans: I've been locked up in Hoboken a long time. I want to check my email! ---- Buck Rockgut: I'm special agent Buck Rockgut! And you are Skipper! Skipper: Oh, ok. Now is that a name, or an insult? ---- Skipper: Why the puzzling half-smile that suggests you know something that I do not? Hans: How do you really think I got out of Hoboken, Skipper? Skipper: Work release program? Hans: I had help from someone you know! Skipper: What? Ah! Dr. Blowhole: Pen-gyu-in! Skipper: Blowhole! Dr. Blowhole: Was that an entrance or what? ---- Skipper: You're what? A cat? Alex: Uh, yeah. Big cat, technically. But good start! Skipper: I wanna say... Boots! Mittens? Buster? Dusty? Fluffy? Peaches! It's Peaches, right? ---- Lobster: Doc! Where are ya? Paging Dr. Blowhole! Dr. Blowhole! Please report to attack plan-- (Blowhole comes in) Who's over there?! ---- Skipper: You, tall guy! It's Kowalski, right? Your last name Analysis? I wanna say Kowalski analysis! ---- Skipper: I may or may not be 100 percent sanity-wise, but who ever said you have to be sane to be a leader? Private: Skipper, even if you are a complete nutter, I'm with you! ---- Alex: I’m just saying, maybe everything we think is wrong, like what if I’m real and you’re the imaginary one? Skipper: Don’t you ever stop talking? Wait… you’re a spirit guide. Should you be driving? ---- Kowalski: Sounds like a giant, rolling… attack pod? Pfft. There’s no such thing! ---- Dr. Blowhole: Was I not crystal clear? What part of ‘Put your phones on vibrate’ do you not understand? ---- |General}} /Online|Online}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Category:Epi-Quotes